Dance Beneath the Stars
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: A dance beneath the stars was the best kind.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: A dance beneath the stars was the best kind.

A/N: This oneshot is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and set during the events of _Reflected_. But, you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**Dance Beneath the Stars**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Kicking off my dance slippers, I sighed in relief that the night of feasting and dancing was finally over. Weddings are far too crowded for my liking, especially when it's one where I had to be doubly on guard against any potential threats to whichever of the Four I was charged with keeping an eye on. Wriggling my toes, I considered my options. As tempting as it was to just turn in and get some sleep, there _was_ one thing I found just a little more appealing. I didn't bother to change out of my formal silver-blue dress and only took the time to snatch the matching silk wrap that would be enough to ward off the slight nip of the sea breeze (this is what happens when Tuulea unleashes a new terror in the form of my own personal maid to make sure I'm Princess Royal-appropriate…I match). The new terror, also known as Leeta, happened to be in hall as I slipped out of my room. Good thing I was also training her to be a very effective personal assistant in regards to all of my duties, including those of Dame Sepphora (part of the bargain struck between the two of us in order for me to allow her to do the job Tuulea wanted her to do). I smiled, "Leeta, I'm going to take a walk for a bit. Do you know where the officers are?"

The Nymph grinned as she proudly recited the list of officers…except for one. I nodded approvingly, "Good, you're improving. However, you didn't mention Oreius. Do you know where he is?"

Leeta blushed. "Oh, yes. Lieutenant Lonn said he left a few minutes ago to find someplace to watch the stars in peace."

I nodded again. I had thought as much. Now, I only needed to find the Kentauri. "All right, Leeta, I will see you in the morn. Good night."

She bowed her head. "Good night, your highness."

"Don't call me that." I pretended not to hear the answering soft giggle as I left. Honestly, I was more than half convinced that the Narnians insisted on calling me that just because they thought my protests were funny. Okay, I was ninety-nine point nine percent positive that was the real reason they were all insisting on following a strict protocol. Even Oreius would do it to me at times and I _knew_ he did it just to get a rise out of me.

Fortunately, the Kentauri was predictable as to where he would attempt his stargazing activities (the same place he tried yesterday). Creeping into the small garden, I grinned as I took in the Kentauri's rather pained expression as he did his best to ignore the giggles coming from an arbor. Ah, amor was definitely in the air after the wedding. Of course, it was in the air before the wedding too. I paused before attempting to catch his attention as I listened more closely to the whispers.

"…strange yet so handsome."

"It's the exotic appeal, Laila."

"And the muscles. Do you think he's attached to anyone, Siri?"

"I asked Queen Lucy and she said he's still single and he's not even courting. Imagine that and he's the general."

_Must not shake the bushes and scare the nitwits. _I stepped backwards, intentionally breaking a twig underfoot, catching my poor beleaguered Kentauri's attention. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from giggling at the brief but clear flash of relief that flickered across his face before he approached me. I put a finger to my lips and backed toward the door. I heard Oreius' unwanted admirers groan in disappointment, "He's leaving already!"

I waited until we were far enough from the garden that the little pests couldn't figure out where we, well, where Oreius went before I muttered, "Go hionraic, ní féidir liom a ghlacadh tú in áit ar bith." _(Honestly, I can't take you anywhere.)_

Oreius actually missed a step, but I merely ducked my head (what I really wanted to do was laugh), adjusting my shawl as I did so. Picking up the pace slightly, I left the Kentauri little choice but to follow me. We slipped out of the gates and I finally took his hand. "Come on, Oreius."

He didn't budge. The downside of courting a Centaur is I can't actually tug him anywhere unless he plays along. "Where do you intend to go?"

Turning to face him, I leaned in and whispered, "I intend to go with you into my personal favorite hideaway here. And this way you will be safe from any more stalkers who can't help but admire the fact that you are quite the handsome creature because I don't like to share."

He tried to keep his face impassive, but I still saw that glint of smugness in his eyes and the ever so slight puffing out of his chest. If he thought he could get away with it without my teasing him, he'd probably be strutting as we entered the Floating Gardens. Weaving through Redhaven's garden wonder, I led Oreius to the walkway hidden behind the branches full of flowers draping artfully over it to form a sort of tunnel. I didn't warn him about the fact that we'd be climbing. Instead, we walked up the shadowed path curving ever higher, passing various bowers and hidden arbors that lent itself to the overall grand image of the Floating Gardens, until we finally reached the top.

Oreius looked around then turned back to me. "It is a cliff?"

"Well, technically it's a tower meshed together with a hill… Okay, it's a cliff. This is the highest point of the Floating Gardens." I pointed just to our left. "Look, you can see the port with the Splendor Hyaline in her berth…it really does help that the boat comes with white wings. And over there is the governor's palace. You have a completely unobstructed view of the stars and the best part is…" I beckoned him closer and he leaned down so we were face to face as I stage-whispered, "no stalkers to make fools out of themselves over you."

Oreius laughed. "Were you jealous, my milis cantalach?"

I feigned a very haughty tone in reply, "Me? Jealous? Never!"

He just grinned and, placing his hands around my waist, tugged me closer. "Their words are meaningless and yours are like precious stones."

I raised an eyebrow even as I tried not to grin too much while I rested my hands just above his elbows. "Precious stones, huh?"

He nodded, still grinning. "Yes, and you should throw them more often."

I couldn't help it, I threw my head back and laughed. "That was such a bad joke!"

He chuckled, "You laughed."

"Well, yes, but I-" Oreius decided to shut me up the best way he could…with a kiss.

I must admit that I could not remember what I was going to say before the kiss. Must not have been important. He brushed the back of his fingers against my cheek then stepped away from me. He snapped a flower off. The sweet, heady scent gave away that it was a jasmine flower. He slid the flower into my hair just above my left ear then cupped my cheek before stealing another kiss.

Time to tease him. "So, are you going to tell me what the stars are talking about tonight? Your, ahem, exotic appeal, perhaps? Or maybe the muscles?" I made a show of looking him over (after I darted out of easy range, of course) then grinned. "You know they did have a couple of good points."

He growled at me and grabbed my hand when I came a little too close to where he had settled on the grass, pulling me down next to him. "Minx! What am I to do with you?"

I snickered then sank as much innocence into my voice as was possible. "Umm, I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me what the stars are gossiping about tonight."

He shook his head, "Alambiel."

"Oreius." I waited for a long moment then continued, "Well, that was fun." He groaned in exasperation, but I knew he was merely teasing. Scooting back, I leaned against him allowing him to wrap his arms around me and enclose my hands within his as he rumbled about what the stars' dances meant tonight. Several years ago, this position would have had me shaking and ready to run. Now, I felt…safe and loved. Things I did not expect and did not look for until I finally realized what Aslan had provided if I chose to quit hiding behind that last barrier.

"Where are your thoughts, Alambiel?"

I jumped. I knew better than to get so lost in thought, but I _was_ with Oreius. Clearing my throat, I glanced over my shoulder and smiled. "One of these days I may actually tell you, a chara." Taking in how the stars and moon bathed the area in a pale ethereal light, I mused, "It is too bad that we only had that one dance at the wedding."

"We will dance more at the High King's wedding, I am certain of it. How else will you cause the matchmakers utter consternation as is your delight?" I only had enough time to laugh at the truth of that assessment (I do enjoy deviling them…it's almost as much fun as deviling Oreius), then Oreius rose, pulling me to my feet as well. He glanced down at where my toes were peeking out beneath the silk hem of my dress. "Where are your shoes?"

"In my room. What are you planning?"

He shook his head in fond exasperation then he lifted my hand and pressed a kiss to the center of my palm. "I do not think we have danced enough tonight, my lady." He was right. We danced beneath the stars and the moon surrounded by the many different flowers and trees for the better part of an hour. Enjoying ourselves as we indulged in the same dance that brought us together and then followed it with other dances suited for Centaurs and Nymphs (or a Centaur-Nymph-Human hybrid…I'm a bit of a Narnian mongrel, aren't I?), since it was rare for us to have the opportunity due to our courtship still being under wraps. Oreius twirled me then brought me back, his hands once again on my waist as my hands rested on his biceps. It seemed more than appropriate to end our starlit dance with the tenderest of kisses. The thought came to me as we kissed, well, more a line of a song that I couldn't remember where I had heard it save that it was from the Other Place: _Hmm, hmm, so this is love. _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! KnockOut fans rejoice! I've finally posted KnockOut fluff on Valentine's Day. The line that Kat thinks of at the end is from the song "So This is Love" from Disney's ****_Cinderella_****. Big thank you to WillowDryad for looking this over and making sure our favorite couple was still in character. Also, this oneshot is set between chapters four and five of ****_Reflected_**** (haven't posted them yet, but I will soon...if monstrous Real Life will cooperate). Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


End file.
